Memories, laughter, and pain
by wingedsanya
Summary: A series of four one shots, one for each characters about their life as young children. Senri's curiosity gets him into trouble, Cooro and Lyra have fun, Nana goes exploring with her mother, and Husky falls down the stairs and is rescued by a Anima.
1. Chapter 1

I am so happy!!!! I just finished the + Anima story like, twenty minutes ago, and wrote this.

Three chapters to go!!!! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I may be a comic book write/artist girl who is writing a comic, but i do not write + Anima. I'm serious.

* * *

Upas stood on a rock, watching a flock of birds. He raised his bow and arrow, took aim, and-

"HEY UPAS!"

He let go and his arrow zipped off into the woods with a dull thunk as it struck a tree. He turned mumbling a curse and look down to see a grinning, gray-haired child, with blue beads in his hair.

"Senri…"

"Upas, look at what I found! Isn't it such a pretty flower?"

"Senri…"

"See, its leaves are fuzzy, and soft, and I really like this blue!"

"Senri…"

"Do you think my mom would like it?"

"SENRI. "

Senri paused, smile fading, being quickly replaced with a quizzical look. "What?"

Upas sighed. Senri was a good child, enthusiastic, quiet at sometimes, but recently had been developing into an almost constant chatterbox. He also had a tendency to get lost occasionally, following hunters into the woods. There was that time when he almost got hit with an arrow, and his father forbade him to go out alone. Which was why Upas was stuck with him. Joy.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go sit on that log, and maybe if you're really quiet, and don't move a muscle, an animal will come to eat." He poured some grain into Senri's hand. Senri smiled, and ran over to the log. Upas aimed, fired, and brought down a duck.

Four ducks, and twenty minutes later, Upas was interrupted again.

"Hey Upas. I was bored, and hungry, and found some berries, but now I don't feel good. Are these poisonous?"

Upas whipped around. "YES! Did you eat any?"

Senri whispered. "A couple. Am I gonna die?" Upas thought quickly, but his mind drew a blank. What to do? He called on his + Anima, grabbed Senri, and leaving everything behind, raced toward the village. He skidded into the village, and a couple people looked up.

"What is it, Upas? Was it Amurui?" Panting, Upas gasped out " Senri ate some berries. I think they're poisonous." Within minutes, they were in the healer's tent, she had made Senri throw up, and was mixing up some medicine. Senri's father, Riiya was standing there, worried. He kneeled down next to Senri, who look dizzy and sick.

"Senri, when you are feeling better, I want you to go to your mother You are going to help her with the cooking until I see fit too end your punishment, or until you have learned about every plant and berry and whether they are poisonous. Got it?"

Senri nodded. Riiya left the tent. Upas hurried after him. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Riiya shook his head. "Senri is a bit too wild and energetic. He needs to learn." Upas shook his head, and sighed. Senri was a bit too hyper, but still, one day soon he would be getting his + Anima, and he needed to learn some discipline. After all, it could be worse…

"SENRI!!!!!"

Senri, startled, turned to look at Nana.

"You've been standing here for like, ten minutes, Husky tried to shake you, but you _snarled_ at him. Cooro's kind of freaked out, and we had to push him in the lake to get him calmed down. Then we threw water on you, but you still didn't move!!"

Senri looked down. Oh. That's why he was dripping wet. He blinked a couple of times. He could have sworn he was somewhere else. Funny…


	2. Chapter 2

a considerably darker chapter with some foreshadowing for the books. I've noticed something. Husky tends to be quite clumsy. Anyhoo, I'm going away for the weekend, so i'll finish this story next week. This is the fastest story i've ever written, and the first + Anima on, but I'm planning a few more. Maybe a Maximum Ride + Anima crossover. I like that. It'll work, hopefully, since Max and the flock have wings. How they get there, though, will be hard to figure out. Fun!

Diclaimer. Since the writer of + Anima is obviously not a teenage girl, i think it's safe to say i don't own + Anima. But i am dating Husky. But i might dump him for Pinion.

* * *

Husky crept silently down the hallway. He'd never really been to this part of the palace before, and he wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten here in the first place. He was barefoot, and the stones were cool and kind of slippery under his feet. A door creaked from somewhere behind him, and he whipped around, heart racing, fighting down panic. No one. Then, footsteps. He didn't think about it, he just ran. Gasping, he turned a corner- and slipped. There was a feeling of weightlessness, as his feet slid out from underneath, and he landed with a crash on the stairs, sliding down with a yelp of pain as his head cracked against the banister.

"Ow… Why am I so stupid? " He moaned. Then he blacked out.

Someone was poking him.

"Kid. Hey kid, you okay?"

Someone had put a blanket around him, and he sat up.

"Who're you?" He mumbled. The girl looked at him, and said, "I should be asking you the same question. You took a pretty nasty fall. I think I over polished the hall. I thought it was a bit slippery. Anyway I'm Sierra. I'm thirteen. Who are you?"

"The other boys call me Husky." He looked at her, and for the first time noticed what she looked like. She had red brown hair, gray green eyes, and was wearing a funny kind of choker around her neck. She studied him. Then she looked at the floor.

"GAH! You bled all over it! Now I have to clean it again! Do you know how long it takes to scrub one of these awful flagstones?" Then she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She ripped a piece of fabric from her apron and pressed it to his forehead. She stared at him for a minute, assessing his catalogue of bruises and bumps.

"I think you might have sprained your wrist too." She stood up, brushing dirt of her tunic. She sighed when she noticed the blood on her sleeves and pants. "I think it's best if I carry you. You're a prince, aren't you? I've seen you staff fighting with Crystala. She's the one that gave me this job." She picked him up easily. "How old are you? Six? Seven?" She asked curiously. Husky didn't answer. He was feeling kind of dizzy.

"Ready?" She asked him. Then she morphed. A cat tail shot out, and her ears became big, furry, and catlike. She grew claws. He looked down to see that her legs were cat legs. "I'm a + Anima. I can morph partly into a cat. I kind of fell of the roof of my house." She started to dash up the steps and down the hallway at breakneck speed. A couple of other slaves waved at her and asked her what the rush was. She skidded around a corner, and ran into the queens' area.

"Marein, hey MAREIN!" She yelled. "I got one injured prince here, and I think he belongs to you." Marein looked up startled.

"Sierra? What on earth?" Sierra dumped Husky on the bed, and gasped out her story.

"I was cleaning the flagstones, trying to remember those letters you taught me, and then I was I heard this yelp and I turned around, and there her was. I think he slipped and fell down the stairs, and he was barefoot, and he was bleeding all over the floor. But he looked just like you, so I thought he was yours and took him back. Oh, and thank you for helping Crystala get me a good job here and teaching me how to read, and I'm really, really sorry that he's hurt, cause I think its partly me fault, seeing as that I'd just polished the floor and it was kind of slippery—" Marein raised her hand, stopping the ceaseless flow of words. She swept over to the bed, and held up four fingers.

"Myrrha, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Husky looked at it for a second, and said, "Twelve."

About then Dylana walked in. Marein was busy washing the wound and wrapping u his wrist. "Dylana, could you please pass me my basket, it has some bandages in it, and I need them." Dylana looked as though she'd rather lick up cat sick off the floor, noted Sierra, but she did it anyway.

"Oh and Dylana, could you please find the healer? I know some basics, but I'm not sure I'm doing this right." Dylana looked as if she'd rather eat nails and wash them down with a bottle of arsenic. She snapped. "Not to be rude, Marein, but there is a + Anima slave right here that could easily do your biding just as well as I could." Marein drew herself up to her full height (which was considerably less then Dylana , but fearsome nonetheless) and snarled viciously "Excuse me, Dylana, but the '+ Anima slave' is helping me right now, and has possibly saved my son's life." (An overstatement, but, flattering, thought Sierra. Marein: 1. Dylana: 0.) Dylana snorted, then left to get the healer. (She took her sweet time about it though. He arrived an hour later to patch Husky up, and proclaim that Sierra's diagnosis was correct. Sierra briefly considered becoming a doctor.)

Later Marein asked him why he was running barefoot in the palace in the first place. Husky feigned sleep. In reality he was remembering. He ran quickly away from the courtyard. Dylana was screeching after him. "Get back her you little brat! One day I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, a shortish chapter, but i like it.

* * *

"Mister Fly! I'm so sorry, we weren't expecting you!" A nun blathered as she brought him to see the Mother. They both sat down and Fly began to talk to her, his back facing the window. From outside the mother could see Cooro and Lyra arguing about something.

"Mother, I believe you know that I am an Astarian researcher. I study + Anima."

The Mother nodded, barely listening. From the window she could see both children walk away. She was glad they had resolved their argument peacefully.

"I am here to talk to you about Cooro. " She seemed to notice for the first time he was talking to her.

"What about him?"

"Well, I was hoping, maybe after his tenth birthday he could help me at the Research Center. I could use some help, but he's to young right now."

Out the window she saw Cooro and Lyra carrying a ladder.

"I can't make that decision for him, Fly. Let me talk to him later."

"Thank you, Mother."

Before she could show him out, they heard a loud clunk. Walking to the window she saw the ladder leaning against the church's wall. They both ran out they church doors just in to see Lyra jumping off the roof, with a blanket cat up and tied to her arms like wings. She started to fall, and Cooro yelled, "I told you that wouldn't work!!!" Then he jumped of the roof, growing pitch black wings, and grabbing Lyra around her waist to stop her from crashing against the ground, and both of them smashed into the branches of a tree and got tangled up.

"Cooro! I didn't need your help!"

"You were falling!"  
"My wings would have kicked in!"

"No they wouldn't!"

It took the nuns an hour to get them down. It took Fly an hour and a half to stop laughing. It took the Abbess 25 minutes to punish and lecture them.

It took them 5 minutes to start talking to each other again.

They were sentenced to dish washing. During dinner the Mother explained to the children that the roof was off limits, and Cooro and Lyra laughed nervously before replying "Yes Mother."

Later that night…

"Next time, lets get and even BIGGER blanket! I'm positive I could fly then!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zomg, I am soooo sorry for not updating! My Dad was home all week, and then I was at Comic-Con, where geek-dom reigns supreme. I had so much fun, but felt incredibly sorry for not updating. But it gave me plenty of time to attempt to come up with a retort for my first ever flame. I think I'll ignore it, but she made fun of my writing and was all condescending, like

'I am sooo much better than you, even though I've only written I story and it was a one shot and all my reviewers told me my grammar and punctuation sucked, except nicely, but I don't really care about being nice, or even bothered to read any of your other stories, and helloooooo, ever hear of quotations (I have, thank you very much! Ever heard of indenting?) And your story sucks so bad, and how old are you, like eight? Cause you write like it! (Excuuuuse mee! My age is none of your concern! AND I'M IN AN ACELERATED PROGRAM!) Are you even in high school? (MYOB!) I am such a better writer than you, and I am totally the best at judging stories, because the fan fiction stories I like are simply amazing! (Okay, I checked out her favorite stories and nearly puked. One is so disgusting, perverted, mega creepy, I can't even think about it without gagging. I guess my work rates just below perverted putrescence.) And I swear, you must be, like, taking meth or crack.'

I'm sorry about ranting to you guys, and I am all for constructive criticism, but God. At least say something nice about their story. Even if its' like, 'I like how you spell color like British people do. Colour.'

Or even 'It was interesting that you had precisely 2,276 words in that chapter.'

I'm sorry, but I am grumpy.

Anyway, after this chapter, do you want either

A) The end

B) A chapter about Rose and Pinion

C) 4 more one shots about later in their lives, like Cooro at the Research center, Husky at the Circus, Nana in whatever that cities name is, and Senri with Crystala.

Tell me what you think!

Since i am not Mukai Natsumi, i obviously and without contest, do not own + Anima.

* * *

Nana lay on her stomach on a rock, examining a caterpillar that was crawling across the rock in front of her nose.

"NANA! NANAAAAA?" She sat bolt upright. She grabbed the bag next to her, and ran off through the woods back to the house just outside of the woods. She dashed through the door, just as there was a flash of lightning and rain fell down, drenching the cabin and surrounding woods.

" I'm sorry Mom! It's just after I collected the fruit there were wildflowers and then I was sleepy and sat down for a minute and there was this adorable caterpillar!"

Her mother smiled and hugged her. She looked outside for a second, and said.

"Nana? Where's Shale?" Nana's cheerful grin rapidly began to deteriorate into a look of frenzied panic. Shale was the dog they had gotten just over a year ago. He took an immediate liking to Nana, and, to her father's dismay, refused to obey anyone else unless Nana told him to. He followed her everywhere. Before her mother could stop her, she ran out the door, ignoring the rain. Nana's mother sighed, than ran after her.

Nana tore through the woods, screaming Shale's name. After awhile, her mother finally caught up, and hugged her.

"Nana, don't worry. He'll come back. He won't leave."

"But what if he's dead! What if he fell and hurt himself and then a bear finds him and eats him? Then he'll never come back!" Nana wailed, tears pouring down her face. Mrs. Alba picked her up and carried her back to the cabin. She put Nana down on her bed and began to wash Nana's bruised and scraped nee. She'd been so upset she hadn't noticed how much it hurt. Between Nana's sobs she hear a bark. She closed the door behind her quietly since Nan was asleep.

Mrs. Alba lit the fire in the fireplace, then heard it again. Curiously, she walked outside and around to the back of the house, where they had a small shed in which they kept a cow, her calf, and a small gray mare, who was in town with her husband for the fair. The barks were louder and more frenzied, and when she opened the shed door, a collie leaped out at her, barking excitedly. Then Shale dashed around to the front of the house, up the stairs to the loft, and snuggled up next to Nana. Nana, still asleep, smiled and instinctively began to scratch Shale's ears.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end.

THIS is the end.

_**This is the end. Period. **_

I'm sorry, but I think that this chapter will be a good ending point, plus I don't want to be writing to may stories at one time. I seriously apologize for not updating sooner, but

A) My computer died. I got fixed and we didn't loose anything but…

B) First week of school.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Expect more stories soon! ;)

* * *

The room was hot and airless, and it smelled like the inevitable smell that occurs in a teenager's bedroom, despite cleaning and air freshener. Husky just couldn't take the heat and discomfort anymore. He quietly stepped over Cooro and opened the window.

It was nice of Hayden and Margaret to let them stay here, but he was feeling restless. They all were. Nana might have complained, but deep down everyone knew she didn't mean it most of the time. After months wandering around Astaria, they usually ended back here, but after a while the feeling started again, first restlessness, boredom, and finally insomnia and bad dreams. Hayden and Margaret usually woke up to an empty house, a note, and the secret stash of money and food missing.

Husky slipped out the window, feeling fresh air on his skin. The boys had invented this route down about three years ago, right after… Husky shuddered. Even after three years, they all still had nightmares. Well, except Senri. But he was nineteen, and never really had nightmares. Who knew if he even remembered it? You could never really tell with Senri.

Husky was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice a black shadow behind him. Nana, slipped down next to him, folding in her black wings letting her ears shrink back to normal human size.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked. She was fourteen now, and had gown up a lot. Clothes weren't her priorities anymore, and she liked to sleep outdoors, getting over her fears of the woods at night.

A flapping noise startled both of them, and they looked up. Cooro landed next to Husky, looking sleepy.

"Rose just got here. She and Senri woke me up. I startled her and she went all-" The fifteen year old boy, made cat claws with his hands and hissed. "- on me. Apparently some traders from Sairando were bugging her on the road here." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Letter from Crystala."

The three of them sat around the pond for a while.

"I talked to Senri and Rose. Pinion and them are gonna stay for a while, then meet us in Nalda next month."

"Sounds nice."

Nana grabbed the pack they had hidden there a few days before, while Cooro did the same and Husky packed things into a small waterproof bag.

"Meet you at the ford in an hour."

Husky slipped into the water, feeling it flow around him like pure energy, waking him up, injecting excitement into his veins. He submerged, growing gills and scales.

They had an entire month to get to Nalda. There was plenty of time for adventure on the way.


	6. note

Hey, guys…

I know this story is over, but I want to let you guys know about a Halloween story I'm doing now. It has the + Anima characters, so I thought you might be interested.

By the way, what + Anima story should I work on next?

A full length one, that will take forever,

Or

A one-shot that could possibly become longer if you pester me, about what would happen if Husky actually turned out to be a girl.

The story is called Mystery Tour of the Haunted Mansion, and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess where the title kind of came from.


End file.
